1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wind turbine apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wind turbine apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a central deflecting cone to provide for an efficient and compact utilization of wind in conversion to electrical energy as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind turbine apparatus has been utilized throughout the prior art for the operation of various components, such as pumps, generators, and the like. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,281 to Coleman wherein a wind turbine includes a hub permitting changing of pitch relative to a turbine blade structure permitting selective rotation of each turbine blade relative to a central support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,976 to Jansson sets forth a wind turbine blade structure utilizing arcuate blades mounted within a housing as air is directed into the housing tangentially thereof to effect rotation of the blades.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wind turbine apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.